The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Anthulyha’. The new variety originated from a hybridization made in September 2000 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The female parent was an Anthurium plant ‘95-634-01’ (unpatented), while the male parent was a purple Anthurium plant ‘97-1173-03’ (unpatented).
A single plant was selected in July 2002 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by tissue culture in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands over a five-year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety were applied for in the European Union on Nov. 30, 2007, in Japan on Mar. 9, 2010, and in China on Mar. 22, 2010. ‘Anthulya’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.